Carry On
by Xanderisdead
Summary: It wasn't instantaneous. It wasn't at first sight, not by a long shot. It was a slow build up, which, to Kevin, was absolutely perfect
1. Round and Round: August: Part 1

**Title:** Carry On  
**Author:** Xander the Undead and Destiny Shiva  
**Summary:** It wasn't instantaneous. It wasn't at first sight, not by a long shot. It was a slow build up, which, to Kevin, was absolutely perfect.

* * *

He sighed as he picked at the small happy face patch on the messenger bag.

"Don't pick at that. I put it on there for a reason."

Kevin groaned as he slumped back in the hard plastic chair, frowning when the blonde across from him continued to type away at her small net book without giving him a single glance. He huffed when she smiled slightly, clicked on something and then turned her blue eyes to him. "No matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be no. I already have plans."

Sometimes Kevin still got caught up in those eyes. Nazz had unsurprisingly grown into a drop dead babe, her form small but shapely and her face round and flawless. She had let her hair grow down to the middle of her back and then took up the love of curling her normally straight hair each morning. But even with her face made up and her hair done, he could still see the patient, loving and slightly odd girl he had grown up crushing on. She even made wearing her boyfriend's football jersey look awesome, with the thing going mid-thigh she wore black leggings and these weird leather boots that she swore was what people wore in Europe.

Kevin scowled at her.

"Can't you move those plans? I'm sure Nat really wouldn't mind." He knew when he received an unamused look from her that he was making no head way, so he had to switch tactics. "Come on, Nazz!" He whined. "I only have the tickets for this weekend and I can't waste em'."

"Then ask someone else."

"I already asked Nat-"

"Someone that isn't Nat or myself."

When his two best friend's hooked up he really didn't think it would come back to haunt him like this. He muttered under his breath about them being complete jerks, which she ignored and went back to doing whatever she was doing on that stupid laptop. "Have you tried any of the other guys on the football team?"

"Can't stand most of them."

"Kids from the auto club?"

"Most of them are burn outs and can barely concentrate let alone ride a roller coaster."

"What about asking Katrina?"

"I'm not going to ask the cute girl in history to an amusement park . That's just stupid."

He bit the inside of his cheek when she rolled her eyes and fixed him with a glare. "Then I don't know, Kevin! If you're going to be that picky then maybe you should just go alone." They glared at each other for a bit before Kevin sighed and slumped in his chair again. "I'm not trying to be picky, I just don't wanna go with someone who I want to throttle every time words come out of their mouth."

Nazz was quiet for a moment . "What about one of the Eds?"

At Kevin's outraged yell the librarian, along with half the kids in the library, shot them a murderous look and they both hunched their shoulders in guilt. "Are you kidding me?" He hastily whispered to her. " Didn't I just finish saying how I want to go someone I don't want to kill?" Nazz looked apologetic as she gave him a small shrug. "Eddy is not as bad as he used to be."

"I still wanna staple his lips together."

"Ed is on the football team also. You would have something in common."

"The guy reeks and you can't even hold a single conversation with him."

"What about Double D?"

Kevin opened his mouth to list off one of the many reasons he wouldn't be able to stand being in the company of the nerd, but found himself coming to a blank. He wasn't a giant, brainless sack of four week old gym socks nor was he a manipulative scum bag like his two childhood friends who the dork seemed to have stayed relatively close to. Kevin waved his hand in the air as if that would be enough of a reason to pass over the wimpy little geek, but when Nazz raised her eyebrow he had to say something.

"He-he's a dork."

When he heard Nazz snort he crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean come on, can you really picture that dork in a roller coaster? I bet he'd wet himself just getting in line."

"Now you're just being mean, Kevin. I bet he would actually like it, you know how much he likes to tinker with things. I bet a park full of mechanical things would be right up his alley." She gave him that look, the one where she pursed her lips slightly and tilted her head, the look that told him she was right and he had no reason to argue with her. "But…He's so…."

"You never know till you try."

"This is gunna be the worst trip ever."

* * *

"39... 40... 41... 42... 43... 44..." The casual muttering bounced off of the locker walls and flooded out into the hallway. Double D meticulously counted his paper-clips making sure that he had kept track of all of them. They should all be here. "...48... 49-?! That doesn't make sense, there should be exactly 50. Eddy, surely you have not been at my paper-clips again when I have distinctly told you not to?!"

He had banned him from accessing his school supplies back when Eddy had almost accidentally removed one of Ed's eyes during one of his prior scams, before he calmed down after his Mother made him get a part-time job instead. Of course, that would not do and for the health and safety of his dear friends he had to revoke Eddy's privileges to take stationary without his permission; but it was not as if Eddy listened to him without reason for it.

"Eddy, I absolutely must insist that you stay away from my private property before I take cautionary actions against you, Mister!" Double D insisted, before he pulled his head out of his locker. Of course, just his luck. His friends had gone off to try flirt with the dear ladies of the hallway - not that Ed expressed too much interest in such a thing in comparison to his slightly shorter counterpart. Double D sighed and rolled his eyes, somewhat bothered by the fact that he was left talking to himself. Not that it was not common - if accidental - practice already.

"Really," he muttered, before he swiped out a notepad and made a note of the missing paper-clip and his intentions of enquiring to Eddy about its whereabouts.

The halls were filled with kids scrambling to stuff everything they needed either in their backpacks or back into their lockers, before they slammed the cold metal doors shut and raced out.

School was out for the day, which meant every kid in a fifty mile radius was rejoicing.

All except for one, who stood by his locker carefully logging away notes about his missing paper clip and making sure his textbooks were in the right order for tomorrow as he shifted his AP Trigonometry into his bag for homework and moved the others so that they were perfectly in place. Kevin frowned as he watched the boy from across the hall and rubbed a hand over his face, causing his red baseball hat to shift slightly on his head and the long hair in front to escape the cap and move into his face.

What was he doing?

He was the captain of the football team and star pitcher of the baseball team. The dork was the president of the Student Body council and head of the fucking mathletes team. They have absolutely nothing in common except maybe growing up in the same cul de sac, and even then they weren't exactly on the best terms.

Well, here went nothing. "Yo! Dork wad!"

There was a yelp. The metal thunk a split-second earlier was probably Edd's head hitting the side of his locker. After quickly readjusting his hat whilst under the cover of the locker, Double D pulled out of it and glanced towards the direction of the familiar voice.

Needless to say, this was a surprise. Kevin usually neglected to speak to him or even of him, except unfavorably of course, considering how they resided normally in different circles.

"K-Kevin!" Double D started with a stutter, just a little bit taken aback. "To what do I owe this... pleasure?"

Why did the way this kid talk make his eye feel like twitching uncontrollably? Kevin shook his head and tugged on the grey t-shirt he was wearing in order to stall from what he needed to ask. "So, look. I have two tickets to Cosmic World and everyone I've asked so far has plans."

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans and scowled. He could do this, he could. "So I thought a dork like you would be free this Saturday, so..." He didn't even have the nerve to ask the actual question, instead he just glanced over to the side hoping the sick headed boy would understand.

"You are asking me to join you? To the theme park? Well, whatever happened to Nazz? Your football collaborates if you will? I'm afraid I don't quite understand," he sighed and tried to calculate in his head just why Kevin would offer him these tickets to begin with. He frowned and cast a look towards Eddy and Ed's direction, wondering if they were looking at him incredulously. As expected, they were still far too engaged with whatever appealed to their limbic systems.

He turned around and grabbed his planner from within the locker and flipped through till he could see Saturday's date. "Let's see... Let's see-Ahh, no. I don't have any prior engagements on Saturday?"

Collaborates? Prior Engagements?

God, the kid sounded like those British romance movies his mom liked to watch on T.V. He held back the urge of just taking it all back, telling the dork that it was all a joke and that he really didn't need him to come with. But, Kevin guessed that waiting in line while listening to the kid spout out math problems or whatever was better than being alone. "Yeah, well. They were all busy, don't think you were my first pick."

Kevin scowled and fiddled around with a piece of lint inside his pocket. "So, you have no plans on Saturday. So does that mean we're good?" He risked a glance at the kid and felt his cheeks heat slightly. God, this was humiliating.

Not his first pick? Well, now that was understandable. It meant that Kevin had been turned down by his other potential accompaniments and that he was one of the only likely candidates to go with him. Either that or Kevin had faced numerous rejections, and doing so again may damage his spirits. Who was he to deny Kevin of some company on his outdoor ventures if he is willing to invite him along?

However, a theme park? A place filled with the vomit of ill riders, steel contraptions going at speeds that should not be safe for passengers in each ride? What of the germs, as person after person sits in those seats without the ride being cleaned in the slightest?! Oh, how could such a place be enjoyable with so many screams and noises to break one's concentration? If it's a thrill one is seeking, surely they could discover the joys of trigonometry or particle physics instead?!

The very thought of the place made him very nervous. But Kevin was... an acquaintance. An acquaintance in need. Why, it was his civic duty to assist him.

"C-Certainly, Kevin! I would be honoured to join you," he forced himself to say through a slightly tightened jaw, he scribbled it into his diary in his neat scrawl. "Should we discuss meeting arrangements and catering? My Mother could make us sandwiches to bring if you would like..."

Obviously he found theme park food to be incredibly dubious.

Kevin blinked as he processed about half of what was coming out of that kids mouth. Honored, huh? Meeting arrangements? Catering? The dork made it sound like Kevin had proposed or had suggested something big and elaborate. "Err...No. Your mom doesn't need to make us food." They weren't twelve anymore and from what he could remember from middle school Double D's lunches sucked. Always filled with that gross whole grain crap and a butt ton of vegetables.

Bleh. You go to an amusement park, you eat the food. That's just how it was done.

"Let's just get together sometime before like noon?" He could crawl out of bed around 11:30 and be ready by then easy. "We can take my bike. It gets good mileage and it's still warm so it shouldn't be a big deal."

"Your bike?" Edd choked slightly. "Good Heavens! No, I will not go to an amusement park - which is a hazardous enough place as it is! - clinging onto your shoulders while we avoid inevitable incidents on your two-wheeled contraption! It would be much safer and, might I add, much more comforting for the both of us to take my car instead," Double D insisted. The idea of blasting down the street, hanging on for dear life? Why, it would be ridiculous for him to expose himself to such a thing whilst he had a perfectly good car waiting for him at home. "Is that acceptable?"

All Kevin heard first was the nerd questioning his ability to safely drive his baby. A scowl made its way on to his face as he glared at the smaller boy, doing his best not to let his temper get the best of him and yell at the guy. Or worse sock him one, and then where would they be?

"Look..." He growled between clenched teeth. "My bike is perfectly safe. I have been driving her for two whole years now and haven't crashed once. So don't you dare say she's not safe."

"Well then, if you are comfortable exposing yourself to such worldly odds then good luck to you, but we are taking the car - and this is final!" Double D pushed, crossing his arms self-importantly - back straight and gap-toothed smile on his face. "Either we take the car, or you will have no one with you!"

Kevin wanted to hit him.

Hit him so hard it would wipe that stupid smile off his arrogant little face. There were no teachers around so he could possibly get away with it if he were to run right after. Kevin formed his hands into tight fists at his side as he silently counted down from ten, and fixed Edd with an annoyed look.

10...9...8. "Okay, Dork." He grit out.

7...6...5"We'll take you dumb ass nerd car."

4...3...2. "But, if I have to take my fucking shoes off or anything to ride in it, I'll hit you so hard your own mom won't recognize you. Got it?"

1! Kevin sighed as he had successfully calmed himself down with no physical damage and only a mild threat. He felt good about that, his temper was far better than it had been when he was younger. Well, slightly. He huffed as he dug through his jeans pocket and pulled out his favorite ball point pen (the one he chewed on in classes), popped the cap off with his mouth. He reached over and grabbed Edd's wrist, jerking to boy towards him, ignoring the loud sound of surprise coming from the other as he quickly scrawled his number on the guy's forearm.

"Did you have to write it on my skin?!"

Kevin scowled, put the cap back on and then smirked at the nerd. "Yeah, I did. See you Saturday."

He hoisted his backpack up higher on his shoulder and turned around, throwing a hand up in the air in a half-hearted wave as he made his way towards the stairs to get home. "Later, Double Dweeb!"

* * *

_When I woke up tonight  
I said I'm gonna make somebody love me  
I'm Gonna make somebody love me  
And now I know, now I know, now I know  
I know that it's you  
You're Lucky, lucky, you're so lucky  
_  
Kevin turned his head slightly to glance at the phone buzzing and singing to him from his desk while he laid on his messy bed reading the latest Motor Trend. He let the phone ring for a bit before he sighed and sat up, swinging his long legs over to stand and walk over to the small thing.

_Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Well do ya, do ya, do ya wanna  
Wanna go of what I never let you before  
Well he's a friend and he's so proud of ya  
He's a friend and I knew him before ya  
Oh yeah_

He took his time reaching out to pick up the phone and then just held it in his hand for a minute or two while he watched the screen light up with the name and a picture of the caller. Kevin smiled slightly at the photo of his best friend wearing nothing but one of Nazz's pink frilly panties, a sea captains' hat and aviators. God, Nat was such a freak.

Well he's a friend and we're so proud of ya  
Your famous friend well I blew him before ya  
Oh yeah

He pressed accept on the phone and snickered. "What's up, Retard?" Kevin asked as he let a grin grow across his face when he heard a dramatic gasp be taken and then a low chuckle. "Nothing much, Jack Wagon." He couldn't help but let out a loud bark of laughter at his friend's insult and flopped back down on the bed. "Oh, yes, Nathan. Keep whispering those sweet nothings in my ear."

"Oh god. You even used my full name, you are truly the evil one out of our duo."

"Believe it." Kevin laughed as his friend burst out laughing from him quoting that stupid anime Nat used to like back in 9th grade. He let his friends laugh die down into chuckles before he continued their conversation. "So, what are you calling for?"

"Why? Cause you're so god damned busy?"

"Well, duh, Dude."

At Nat's stream of snickers he couldn't help but relax. Him and Nazz were really the only two people Kevin felt like he could just relax and say what he wanted around, it felt great to have friends like that. He heard rustling from the other line and then some kind of music being muffled before the other started again. "I heard you asked out the Student Council President."

Green eyes rolled. "I didn't ask him out, and it's only cause you and your girlfriend are asses and one of you won't come with me."

"Mmhmm. So, if you guys get hitched will you be the first lady or something?"

"Yeah, you know me. My slow climb to High school domination starts with taking the nerd to a theme park where he will puke and pee his pants at the rides. Sounds like a rock solid plan."

"Yeah, you're going to need that power play, especially since you're only the quarter back of the football team and MVP of the baseball team. Let's face it, man. You suck."

"Totally."

They both chuckled for a minute before Kevin sighed and rolled onto his stomach. "So, really what's up?" He knew Nat was shrugging and when the boy remembered that Kevin couldn't see the movement he spoke up. "Not much, was just wondering if the rumors about you and the nerd were true."

"No hating. It was your girl's idea."

Nat chuckled softly, it was that weird kind of laugh he got when anything about Nazz was ever brought up. It weirded Kevin out sometimes but at least it meant that Nat actually had a heart. "Yeah, she's good like that, isn't she?"

Kevin smiled slightly and nodded before replying. "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

They were quiet for a moment before the music suddenly got louder and Nat let out a loud squeak and then start laughing. "Speak of the fucking Devil!" He could hear Nazz yell over the music and he laughed along with his friend. Kevin started to laugh louder when he heard Nat start to make cooing noises to appease what sounded like an annoyed girlfriend. "Dude! Call the cops! There is a homicidal hot babe loose in my room!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Lucky. Get him, Nazz!"

"Tratior!" Was all Kevin heard before he ended the call.

* * *

Kevin buried his head further into his pillow when he heard the soft guitar rift, and groaned loudly when Bon Scott started to sing to him. The red head let his phone wail him for a while before the chorus started in, he grit his teeth and made a grab for it, at first only able to find air and the wrapper of a candy bar he had eaten last night before his fingers closed around the small slim rectangle.  
_  
I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

With a loud over dramatic sigh he pulled his head up from the pillow to glance blearily down at the screen. (630) 573-8245? It wasn't anyone in his contacts, so he wasn't going to pick up. Whoever was calling him at 8 in the fucking morning could just wait until he was semi-conscious and with a snort he pressed decline on his phone then tossed it back onto his nightstand. He had just laid his head back down on the pillow before his phone started up again. "What the hell!?"

Easier this time, Kevin sat up and found the phone quickly, scowling when he read the same number that had called him before. "What the fuck..." He grumbled, pressing accept and putting it to his ear. "Whoever the hell this is, this had better be important."

"A-Ah. I am outside, Kevin. I didn't want to ring the doorbell, in case the other inhabitants of your home were sleeping."

His rage was sidetracked for the moment as he tried to figure out what was going on. Was that the Double-Dork calling him? "Err...why are you outside?"

"For our outing?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh dear. Did I wake you? You told me to be here before noon, and the park opens at ten. So, I calculated how long it would take to drive and find a parking spot, which came to about an hour and a half, then you add the traffic of everyday commuters it would come to about-"

Kevin had stopped listening and had started searching his room for a clean pair of pants and shirt. He placed the phone down on the nightstand, letting the dork continue his rambling, and moved toward the laundry bin to start shifting through clothes. Were these dirty or clean? He really couldn't remember so he picked up the first pair of faded and white washed jeans he found and hopped into them, next he dug around for a shirt and pulled out a green shirt with the faded logo of Jujus on it. He slid it on over his head and ran his fingers through his long bangs.

Meh. He could shower later tonight.

He went back, grabbing the phone off his dresser as he found one white sock and one blue. He shoved the phone against his ear using his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he heard the dork still continuing to explain why he had come so fucking early in the morning. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, we all get it you're smart."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm putting my shoes on. I'll be out in a minute." Without waiting for another word he hung up, put his socks on, grabbed his favorite red baseball cap and smashed it on his head (backwards of course) before heading to the door to grab his black converse. He didn't even tie the poor high-tops, preferring to just shove his feet in and let the laces flop around as he grabbed his spare key and went out to greet the geek. "I'm here, I'm here." He announced as he looked at the small white Hybrid Prius sitting in his drive way.

Of course. Of course it was a Hybrid.

Once Kevin was out of his house, Double D regarded him fondly. He ushered the other to his car, politely opening the door for him. Remembering their earlier deal, where Kevin distinctly stated that he did not wish to not be able to wear his footwear inside of it, Double D had already taken the liberty to line the flooring with waterproof material, as well as the seats - just in case they got wet from rain or from the water rides. Not that he would go on one of those - the water would be absolutely filthy!

Kevin hesitated for a minute when the dork opened up the door for him, frowning when he didn't quite understand how to feel about that. " I'm not some girl..." He muttered under his breath quietly. He cautiously got in and frowned when the blue water proof tarp made loud crunching sound as he moved to sit on it. It was extremely weird.

Edd shut the door and found his way around into the driver's seat. "Well then, we should get going on our adventure! Just a moment while I start the automobile," Double D chirruped. He strapped himself up, inserting and then twisting the ignition key till his car roared into life. He then passed a look over at Kevin expectantly.. "Your seatbelt, Kevin." He helpfully reminded.

For some reason the request for him to put on his seatbelt didn't register right away and he stared at the guy for a while before finally connecting the dots and frowned. "God...you're like my mom." He rolled his eyes and quickly reached back to grab and fasten his seatbelt, cringing when the tarp crunched loudly with his movement.

When there was the loud click Kevin looked over at Edd with a glare. "There. Happy?" Before waiting for a response he laid his head back against the head rest, which was a bit uncomfortable due to his hat being on backwards and the tarp.

But...it did smell nice.

"Thank you." Edd said quietly and then cleared his throat as they sat in the car for a minute awkwardly. "Oh! I saw that you owned an I-phone so…" Kevin leaned back further as Edd reached across him to open the glove box.

The kid smelled like soap.

"Ah ha!" Kevin jerked back when Edd finally moved back, holding out a single cord with a rectangle shaped plug at one end. "It's an auxiliary cord." Edd gave a small smile and gave Kevin one side of the cord while he plugged the other into the car's stereo system. "I thought since I made us take the car, I would let you pick the music."

Kevin stared down at the cord. "Uhh…Thanks." He fished his phone out of his pocket and plugged the jack in and started flipping through his library. Kevin smiled slightly when Edd started driving and he picked the perfect song.

He actually laughed when Edd jumped at the loud intro of _Carry on My Wayward Son_, and the dork didn't seem to mind when Kevin sang along.

* * *

**A/N:  
Xander:** Ugh. I gave Kevin far too much of my personality and music tastes. Oh well, Here's the first chapter. Hopefully the second one will be out pretty easily and soon. Thank you for reading. This will probably also be up on FF soon, maybe.


	2. Round and Round: August: Part 2

**Title:** Carry On

**Author:** Xander the Undead , co-writer Destiny Shiva

**Summary:** It wasn't instantaneous. It wasn't at first sight, not by a long shot. It was a slow build up, which, to Kevin, was absolutely perfect.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed,Edd n' Eddy. Nor do I own Nat, he belongs completely to c2ndy 2c1d. Song belongs to Gyote and Kevin is quoting a movie called White Heat.

Special Thanks to Shovel Chin. Shovel you are a good Shovel.

* * *

Kevin learned three things that day while driving with Edd.

One thing he found out was that the kid drank his coffee black. Kevin had insisted they stop for some sort of caffeine, something filled with sugar, cream and anything else that would taste good while waking him up. So, after ordering his mocha Frappuccino with extra whip Kevin almost did a double-take when he heard the guy order a trenta Americano. He must have seen the look on Kevin's face because he just shrugged and stated, "It's how Father drinks it."

Blah. Gross.

Second was that the Dork drove better than any drivers E.D teacher he had ever come in contact with. His hands, always both on the wheel at all times, at ten and two with his elbows bent only slightly from sitting razor straight in his seat. He used his turn signals to change lanes even if there wasn't someone for miles and kept at the exact speed limit that the signs suggested.

Third, and this made Kevin snicker, was that Edd could have a bit of a temper when provoked. This event happened while Kevin had decided to lean forward and finally tie his floppy laces, when suddenly Edd slammed on the breaks, honked the horn and the sheer force of the stop caused Kevin's head to fly forward and hit the dash with a loud thud while his seatbelt oh so helpfully jerked him back a bit too late.

"Ow…"

"Kevin!" He felt the Dork's hand on his shoulder for a moment before the kid was honking at the car in front of them again. "That imbecile! He did not even use the proper signals or anything before moving in front of me!" Kevin blinked when Edd let out what sounded like an enraged snort and then take a few calming breaths before glancing quickly over at the hunched over red head. "Are you injured, Kevin? There is a first aid-kit in the glove box, if you are in need of assistance I can pull over easily an-"

Kevin held up a hand. "No. I'm fine. Really."

Edd nodded and suddenly seemed tense and nervous. His shoulders were hunched and the way he clutched at the steering wheel with a vice grip made Kevin watch him. "I-I'm sorry about my outburst. That was rather…undignified of me."

"No big deal. The guy was an ass."

Edd squirmed slightly at the curse word, but nodded. "Yes. He was indeed."

The silence was heavy and awkward and it made Kevin want to hit his head against the dash board again. Then it came to him and he quickly started to scroll through his music collection, finding the song he wanted and selecting it before zipping through it till it was at just the right part. He must have been snickering because Edd gave him a glance. "Kevin? What is so humo-?"

_ But you didn't have to cut me off!_

The Dork blinked and frowned at the loud lyrics that were sung from the stereo while Kevin started to crack up.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low_

"Get it!? Cause the dipshit totally cut you off!"

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

At first he thought that the joke was either too lame or maybe it went over the guy's head, yeah right, but Kevin grinned when Edd started to chuckle and then let out a weird high pitched laugh that subsided into a fit of giggles while he tried to focus on the road. "Ha! Ha ha..heh heheh…Oh, Kevin. Heheheh. That was heh heh, that was just awful."

The red head couldn't help but smirk as he leaned back against the seat and sang along with the song.

* * *

Once they were past the gate, Kevin could feel every fiber of his being needing to ride every single ride about twice. So, when Double-Dork picked up a map of the park and started to suggest they wind around and make a plan for what they were going to do, Kevin just grabbed the kid's arm and started to drag him towards the first ride he could see the line for.

Surprisingly they didn't come to any real problems, even though Edd _insisted_ that Kevin put sun screen on while they were in line, something about getting burnt or worse cancer. Kevin's cheeks burned hot when he saw a few girls in line giggle at them during the Dork's ranting of skin care, but once they made it close to the front of the line he could care less what anybody was laughing at.

Kevin grinned and rubbed his hands together when car pulled up and the last riders filed out, their hair windblown and faces flushed with adrenaline. As the small electric gate creaked open to let him pass and the red head quickly moved to sit in one of the middle seats of the four offered, man he was so stoked that they were able to get in the front. "Come on, Double Dweeb!" He waved the sock hat boy over.

Double D hesitated. In front of the gate, he had his hands pulled right up to his chest. His face had seemed too been drained of color, and he looked somewhat ill as he peered over at the roller coaster's seating. Flinching a little bit, he looked up at Kevin. "But, Kevin, it's filthy," he muttered, noticeably unsettled by it.

Kevin frowned as the other people were already seated and getting their harnesses pulled down and locked in. "Are you freaking kidding me right now? Get in the fucking seat." He stood up and made a grab for the kid, pulling Edd onto the platform and situating him in front of the seat Kevin had deemed his. "Now sit down." Kevin growled before sitting in his seat again.

Double D looked at Kevin as if he was mad. How could he possibly not see how much dirt and gunk there was on these seats?! Had this all accumulated in one morning, or was this the result of - he gulped - many days of endless use and lack of cleaning and... Oh, no. This would not do at all!

"Are you quite insane?! This is clearly absurdly messy and I won't sit down until I have fixed this. Would you like some sanitizer, Kevin?" Double D offered as he crossed over to the other side of the platform, going straight into his messenger bag. He had packed all of the essential provisions for today's outing - such as wet wipes, sandwiches (turkey and cucumber with lettuce accompaniment, park food would not do) and even changes of clothing if they were faced with wet weather and rides.

Kevin stared in disbelief as Edd pulled out a small plastic pouch of what looked like Clorox wipes and started to wipe down the seat that Kevin had picked out for him. When the ride technicians and people in line started to stare and look annoyed Kevin could feel his cheeks flush and his temper start to flare. He got up out of his seat and tore the plastic wipe container from his hands, shoving it into Edd's messenger bag and throwing the poor bag over in the vicinity of the cubby holes for peoples stuff. He ignored the outraged cry from the dweeb and forced him to sit in the seat.

"Kevin!"

He pulled the harness down over Edd's head and pushed until the thing fit snugly against the guy's stomach and chest, making a loud clicking noise as it locked into place. Kevin ignored Edd's loud protesting and sat down in his own seat, placing the harness over him and locking it into place easily. When the technicians gave them a strange look he just waved them off, saying "He's fine."

As soon as Kevin shoved him down, Double D stopped - squicked by the feeling of the germ-infested machinery surrounding him. He cast a frightened glance, a whimper leaving his throat, at Kevin before his anxiety bubbled from silence into heated shouts. "Are you mad?! Are you aware of how unsanitary these seats are!? Indecently!"

Double D's chants refused to stop, even as the carriage started to roll forwards along the tracks, collecting itself onto the chains leading upwards into the sky. "Why even Eddy would not be as so unkind to force me down into such-such hideous conditions-!" Kevin ignored Edd's insistent claims that this was awful and that he was going to catch some skin eating disease.

The climb up made the red head chuckle, because the higher they got the more insistent and louder the dork screeched. Finally, when they reached the top, when they could see the entire park from up on top of the world, Kevin reached over with a wicked grin and took hold of Edd's beanie.

"Made it, Double-D! Top of the world!" He before he roughly pulled the beanie over Edd's eyes and nose as their cart plummeted.

* * *

"That was most deplorable of you!" Kevin dipped his corn dog into his large mound of ketchup and took a bite, chewing with his mouth open, as he watched the Dork rant and rave while simultaneously taking off his button up shirt. Leaving the skinny kid in only a white t-shirt, Edd started to wipe down his bare arms with a Clorox wipe.

Kevin raised an eyebrow and pointed his half eaten corndog at him. "Are you supposed to use that on skin? Won't it like…melt it away?"

At the irritated sigh that left Edd's mouth Kevin sat back ready for another rant. "No. Disinfecting Wipes should not be used for personal cleansing, and I will shower as soon as I am able. But I have no choice at the moment, now do I?" The red head rolled his eyes when Edd started muttering about needing to disinfect his jeans before he sat anywhere in his home.

"God, would you just shut up about cleaning for five seconds?"

"If you hadn't forced me onto the ride without proper preparation I wouldn't have to do this! This is your fault, Kevin. Now you have to deal with the consequences." The way Edd huffed and raised his nose in the air, as if Kevin were some kind of child receiving a scolding from a parent made something in the red head snap and he threw down his corndog as he stood up and stalked over to the smaller boy.

"Excuse me? How the hell is you being so freaking OCD you can barely function, my fault?"

He was slightly shocked when the Dork didn't shrink away when he advanced like he had used to when they were younger. Instead Edd faced him with a frown of his own, thin arms crossing over his chest and his posture not showing any signs of backing down. "So, Now I'm OCD?! Well, excuse me for not being a simpleton like yourself and throw caution to the wind when it comes to disinfection!"

Kevin could only see red.

Simpleton?

He jerked his arm, and a larger part than he would like to admit was pleased when Edd flinched back at the movement. "You know what?" He spat and he moved his arms up and gave the brunette a rather rough shove, enough to knock him slightly off balance. "I should have just gone alone. This whole thing was one giant mistake; I should have never even asked you! Go do whatever the hell you want, I'm done here." Kevin could see the hurt in the other's eyes before it was quickly replaced with anger, and as Edd opened his mouth to retort Kevin turned and started to walk away.

"Kevin!"

He didn't turn around just raised his middle finger and shot it high above his head.

"I drove us here!"

"Then go the fuck home!"

He was too far gone to hear anything else the jack ass might have said.

* * *

Kevin rode every single fucking ride in the entire park.

He then forced himself to shovel a funnel cake into his mouth in order just to prove to everyone and himself that he was having a wonderful fucking time being by himself at the fucking theme park.

Fuck!

Kevin let out an irritated growl as he sat down on a bench in one of the smokers' area and dug into his pocket, pulling out the packet he had bought on Monday. He pulled out one stick and his hot rod themed lighter that he kept in the pack and with practiced ease lit it. He took a deep drag and let the smoke and taste linger in his mouth before exhaling and dropping his elbows to his knees.

This whole day was fucked up.

He rolled the cigarette between his fingers as he tried to remember how this day had gone to complete shit in such a short amount of time. It was all that stupid ass Dork's fault. If he could have just been normal for two seconds and just ride the fucking rides like any other kid, they would have been fine and would have made a giant fucking spectacle of themselves.

Fucking Double-D…

Kevin groaned before taking another drag, moving to flop back against the bench and lay his head back to stare at the clouds and exhale the smoke in wiggly rings. He still wasn't half as good at that as Nat was. The sky was starting to turn that really pretty shade of dark blue, purple and pink, making the sky look like those water color painting his mom liked so much.

"Damn it…" He shouldn't have let the guy's bitchiness get to him, he should have just ignored the ranting and they probably could have just carried on with the day. Now, he was alone and had no fucking ride home. Absolutely perfect.

Kevin closed his eyes and smiled bitterly.

It could have been worse.

"KEVIN!"

Green eyes snapped open and he lifted his head slightly to glance over at where his name had been yelled. When his eyes fell on the nerd he could only stare dumbly. Edd's white t-shirt was soaked at the pits and around the neck, his white button up shirt tied around his waist and his cheeks an alarming shade of pink verging almost on red. Kevin didn't dare move as the brunette stalked towards him, huffing slightly and limping just a bit.

"You-You!"

Kevin could only watch as Edd moved closer to him and then bent forward to rest his hand on his thighs, trying to catch his breath. "Err…Double-" He shut up quickly as Edd shot him a heavy glare that lasted for only a few seconds before he could see frustrated tears start to well up in those blue green eyes.

Uh oh.

"I tried calling you!"

"I…I silenced my phone."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Erm…I-I didn't really want to talk to you."

It was blunt. It was mean. But it was the truth.

When Edd bowed his head Kevin felt like the biggest ass in the world and he started to sit up to try his best at awkward comforting before he heard Edd speak up.

"I thought I'd lost you…"

Kevin blinked and quickly stubbed out his cigarette on the bench before sitting up completely and reaching out to tug on the guy's shirt. When Edd refused to look at him, Kevin sighed and moved to scratch at his cheek. "Look…I'm sorry I exploded on you. Okay? I didn't mean half the shit I said, I just wanted to hurt you 'cause I was really pissed. So...don't cry. "

"I-I'm not c-crying."

At the small sniffle Kevin rolled his eyes. Liar.

"Okay. You're not crying, your eyes are just leaking."

At Edd's soft choked laugh Kevin grinned slightly. "So, since you're a whiz at all that engineering crap, do you think you could fix the leak in your eyes and we can go see the fireworks show before the park closes? You can even chat my ear off about how they work and everything."

He watched as Edd rubbed at his eyes slightly, still not looking up to meet his eyes. "Well?"

The Dork was quiet for a moment, he glanced up shyly. His cheeks were wet as he gave Kevin a small watery smile, showing that small gap between his teeth. "Did you know that the earliest documentation of fireworks dates back to 7th century China, where they were invented? The fireworks were used to accompany many festivities."

Kevin let out a small laugh, pat Edd on the back as he led them towards parking lot where they would be able to see the show clearly.

"That's really choice."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Xander:** Good God that took longer than I was hoping. Sorry about the shortness and everything of this chapter. There is just a lot going on and on my plate. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, just as soon as I can actually sit down and think straight enough to put words onto paper. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
